Ne pas s'arrêter là
by Nham
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant sur "Le destin des Mages Bleus"


19e défi du Poney Fringant, 1er défi pour Nham.

Les personnages, ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à la famille Tolkien.

* * *

Il avait l'apparence d'un vieillard. En fait, il paraissait trop vieux pour la situation. A le voir, on lui aurait donné une centaine d'années et malade comme il semblait l'être, tout au plus quelques jours à vivre. Le simple fait qu'il soit debout devait tenir du miracle, tant le décor semblait inadéquat vis-à-vis de son état.

Alatar s'arrêta de marcher et s'appuya contre un rocher. Son souffle était court. Il n'aurait pas pu prononcer un mot s'il l'avait voulu. Il venait de parcourir de nombreuses lieues à travers le paysage accidenté qu'il avait tant redouté jusqu'alors. Sa fuite n'avait eu comme conséquence que la détérioration de sa santé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son genou toucha le sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais les jambes du mage n'obéissaient plus aux ordres qu'il leur donnait. Le corps suivit le mouvement et tomba à terre.

Son enveloppe matérielle l'abandonnant, il comprit qu'il allait mourir. « Comme un vulgaire Homme », pensa-t-il. Ses pensées se teintaient d'amertume et de ressentiment à mesure que le doute devenait certitude.  
Pourtant il les avait aimés, les Hommes. C'est d'ailleurs pour eux qu'il avait fait tout cela. Le Mage Bleu avait même éprouvé un certain amusement à prendre leur apparence. Certes, ce corps était un peu trop étroit et son pouvoir d'Istar devait se plier aux lois de la biologie humaine; mais d'un certain point de vue, celui-ci pouvait se révéler assez plaisant, même pour un Maïa.

Alatar avait, à sa grande surprise, beaucoup appris en compagnie des Hommes tout au long de sa mission en Terre du Milieu. Ce peuple l'avait fasciné : les sentiments qu'ils manifestaient, leur volonté, leur résistance (malgré une certaine fragilité physique), et surtout leur rapport si ambigu vis-à-vis de la Mort, un mélange de peur et de défiance. La peur de la Mort les accompagnait toute leur existence et pourtant, les Hommes étaient toujours prêts à se sacrifier pour une cause ou une autre. Alatar avait passé nombre de moments intenses auprès des Hommes et sur la fin, il s'était même quelque peu pris au jeu de l'Humanité. Mais la Mort, il ne l'avait jamais envisagée. En tant qu'Ainu, c'était un concept qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement étranger; il s'était préparé à tout, mais pas à sa propre fin.

Il comprit alors ce sentiment dont il avait tant entendu parler sur ces terres. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal qu'en ce moment, et ce n'était pas la douleur qui le faisait souffrir, mais bel et bien la peur. Maintenant que sa mort était certaine, le Mage ne désirait qu'une seule chose...ne pas s'arrêter là. Ce serait trop bête. Le Monde avait connu d'autres périls, et celui-ci ne serait certainement pas le pire. Mourir pour si peu. Quel sort était réservé aux siens après la vie ? Un retour spectral à Valinor? L'errance de l'âme ? Le Néant ?... Ne pas _savoir_, voilà ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Durant ses premières années de campagne, il pensait alors que son immortalité morale transcenderait son immortalité physique. Ses actions en Terre du Milieu, le souvenir qu'on aurait de lui : son héritage le rendrait immortel aux yeux de l'Histoire.  
Mais une fois en face de la Mort, tout ceci n'avait plus aucun sens. Il se fichait qu'on se souvienne de lui. Il aurait préféré vivre en paria, n'être qu'un pauvre mendiant plutôt que de mourir en héros.

Alatar ne savait alors ni où était Pallando, ni quel avait été son destin. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que son alter-ego aurait dû être ici pour le sauver quitte à laisser les mortels à leur sort. Pallando devait sans doute avoir connu le même destin funeste que lui, ou du moins, il l'espérait. Si lui-même ne méritait pas de vivre plus longtemps, alors Pallando ne le méritait pas plus. Après tout, il lui avait toujours été supérieur, et espérer la mort de son ami était une façon de trouver un certain réconfort à se dire qu'il ne chuterait pas avant lui.  
Il était dorénavant prêt à tout pour ne pas mourir : implorer l'Ennemi de le sauver, trahir ses semblables, trahir son ami. Peu importait la difficulté ou l'absurdité de sa requête, pourvu qu'il vive.

_Moi qui ai sauvé de la mort tant de mes compagnons; où sont-ils maintenant ? Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui doit être sauvé, je mérite d'être sauvé. Et pourquoi Oromë ne vient-il pas me chercher ? C'est pour lui que je suis ici, c'est pour lui que je me suis lancé vers un avenir incertain. Sans lui, je serais encore dans mon pays et je ne connaîtrais pas la peur. Savait-il ce qu'il allait se passer ? Connaissait-il mon destin ? Je maudis cet assassin de m'avoir envoyé à ma propre fin. Je ne veux pas mourir._

Ses ultimes heures en Terre du Milieu eurent un impact déterminant sur le destin du Monde. L'Histoire ne s'en souviendra pas.


End file.
